


Snowed In

by blossombabes



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Wholesome, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: After a crash landing in the tundras, Beast Boy and Raven hide out in a cave together to let the storm pass.Tldr; Bbrae fluff, cuddles, and confessions!
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Snowed In

Raven's back hit the ground with a thud, causing her to let out a groan upon collision. A similar series of events occurred to her left as the team's resident changeling landed a few feet away. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as smoke rose from the crashed pods of the T-ship. Cyborg would not be happy. 

Snow had made its way inside her woolen cape and she suppressed a shiver, deciding to push herself to her feet. Her body felt weakened as she found her balance, stumbling over to her teammate like a newborn fawn. "Dude," he moaned, palming his forehead. "What happened?"

"I believe it's something to do with the engine," she deadpanned, offering him a gloved hand. He took it and pulled himself to his feet, letting his eyes dance across the wreckage. "How're we going to explain this?" he asked after a quick survey of the damage.

The two had been sent to the tundras in hopes of defeating the shapeshifting snowman that many had reported seeing, and had taken a pair of ship pods with them. However, they hadn't expected to crash it 100 miles away from their destination.

Raven attempted to levitate above the ground, but felt herself unable to rise more than an inch. Her feet sank back into the snow as she landed, a deep frown on her face. "I'm too weak to use my powers," she explained with a huff, clearly frustrated. Beast Boy tried to transform into a snow leopard, but found himself unable to stay that way for more than a few seconds. "Dude!" he cried after landing on his rump.

"What do we do?" he asked before standing up with a hop, wrapping his arms around himself. Raven noticed his body language and let her lips twitch into a frown for a millisecond. "Well, we could try and work on the ship or-" She was cut off by a powerful gust of wind, which seemed to release a heavy snow storm from the clouds. 

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as his vision was clouded by snowflakes. He could see only a foot in front of him, and panic rose to his chest. In an attempt to find her, he began walking with arms out in front of him in zombie position, calling her name as he did so. 

A high pitched scream echoed in his sensitive ears as he grabbed a set of shoulders. "It's me!" he yelled before pulling the girl close enough to him that he could see her. 

Raven's eyes had gone wide in fright as she clutched Beast Boy's wrists. "It's okay," he soothed, sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand in his. "Sorry," she apologized monotonously, relaxing her face to its usual stoic position.

"It's all good," he assured with a soft smile. "C'mon I saw something this way... I think," he said nervously before gently leading his fellow titan in what he hoped to be the right direction, 

His suspicions were proved correct as he walked face first into a rock formation. He grunted before turning to Raven, who looked on with skepticism at the rubble. "Maybe it's a cave!" he said hopefully. Raven nodded, though her facial expressions screamed with uncertainty. 

He felt his way around the cave with one hand while gently holding hers in the other. Both teens were too cold to determine whether their cheeks were rosy from the frigid temperature or the intertwined nature of their hands. "Look!" he suddenly called before leading the pair into an opening in the cave. 

"I'm glad you thought of this," she mused absently, shivers running through her body. "I am too," he chuckled before walking further into the cave. It was a rather large opening, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. Raven and Beast Boy were just glad to have their full vision back.

He held up a random piece of wood that must have blown in during a storm. "Maybe we can start a fire with this," he suggested. "We can try," Raven agreed before kneeling down on the cold cave floor. He sat across from her and set the log and two loose stones between them.

She put all of her focus on using her powers to strike the rocks together until a spark formed. As she kept going, her face contorted in pain as she over exerted herself, digging her fingernails into her palms to remain grounded. 

Sweat beaded at her hairline, though the shadows of her hood hid it from her friend. Miraculously, a spark finally landed on the wood, which had now turned into a pile as Beast Boy threw more brittle branches over the original log. She breathed out a long sigh before leaning back, taking several deep breaths. 

"Hopefully this will last until we regain our powers," she said before unfurling her fists. Tiny crescent moons dotted her palms, and the changeling immediately noticed them. "Are you okay?" 

She nodded before finally letting her body relax. "That took a lot out of me, I guess," she explained while trying to offer him a reassuring smile, before a shiver turned it into a grimace. He matched her frown. "Rae, I don't want you to get sick," he whined. 

"I'll be fine," she insisted, though her shaking body betrayed her words. He stood up and made his way to her, taking a seat slightly to her left. He put one leg on either side of her before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush to his warm chest. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed, though her body instantly relaxed against him. "Keeping us warm," he replied simply. "What's the fire for?" she retorted, resisting the urge to nestle herself further into him. "Seeing you " he said with a smirk, daring to rest his chin on her shoulder. 

She swallowed a content moan as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the flames hit her face gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Beast Boy, half of his green face glowing orange from the embers and the other side covered with a pale blue cast. She silently berated him for taking the side closest to the cave's opening, though another part fawned over the fact that he was shielding her from the cold. 

"What do we do?" she asked almost timidly, watching the flames dance in time with the wind. "We could stay here and rest until the storm lets up," he offered. "That way, our powers will come back, and hopefully so will our service," he added, glancing towards their discarded communicators. The storm had, unsurprisingly, destroyed their connection to the other titans. 

Normally, she would have slapped him for even thinking of them in this position together. But, the storm had done something to her, and she felt her core grow hot from his touch. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her like this. Most people wouldn't have dared. She admired his bravery.

It felt right to be here with him. If they weren't trapped, she could almost say she was enjoying herself, even though she knew that if this hadn't been a dire circumstance she would have thrown him into next week. 

His long legs cradled hers between them, keeping them safe from any runaway winds. His arms were wrapped around her midsection, keeping her pulled closely to his chest. The boy's cheek rested an inch away from her own, close enough that she could feel the apple of his cheeks rise if he smiled. 

Her eyelids began to drop and she hurriedly blinked them open, sitting up a little straighter. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern, turning just enough to face her. "Nothing," she dismissed, cursing her weakness. "If you're tired, you can take a rest. You deserve it," he promised, letting one of his hands wander up to push her hair off of her face. She shuddered under his graze.

"Won't you get bored?" She asked with a slight smirk. His chest rumbled against her back as he laughed, making her smirk transform in a small smile. "I'll be okay," he reassured, his tone light and comical. His arms pulled her closer to him, and a pleased sigh escaped her lips. 

"I can sing you to sleep," he joked, blowing air out of his nose. "Okay," she said, keeping her internal excitement from her voice. "I was kidding," he chuckled, subconsciously pressing his face against hers. "I'm not," She chided. 

"I'm not very good." 

"I'm not picky." 

He sighed before clearing his throat. "If I do, then you have to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, finally allowing herself to burrow into his chest. He grinned before beginning to hum quietly. The hum soon turned into a rendition of "Here Comes The Sun" by the Beatles. 

His voice was gravely, and it vibrated from his chest through her entire body. She couldn't erase the smile from her lips as he sang into her ear, his warm breath dancing across the lobe. He gently rocked their bodies to the tune, keeping his voice low and even. 

Raven couldn't remember a time that she had felt warmer, though a blizzard still raged outside. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a content sigh, sinking further into herself. He sang for a few more minutes until he heard her breathing even out. 

"Rae, you awake?" he whispered, gently turning his face to meet her closed eyes. She remained silent, choosing to let him do as he pleased. Maybe he wanted to let go of her and go lay down. Though her heart sank at he thought, it was only reasonable; he couldn't sit up with her the whole time. 

"Okay, good," he chuckled breathily, taking her silence as answer enough. "I just wanted to say it out loud, even if you're not awake to hear it," he began before taking a deep breath. "Ilikeyou," he rushed out, immediately glancing towards her stoic face.

Internally, her heart was pounding in her ears. If his own wasn't going just as fast, he would have heard it himself. "And I have for a long time. And I know you don't feel the same way. But I love this," he continued. "I love holding you, being close to you, taking care of you- not that you need it!"

He relaxed upon realizing she was asleep and couldn't punt him for what he said. "I guess it feels good to just put it out there." A gentle sigh left his lips as he settled against her, ready to fall asleep himself. 

Her lips moved on their own accord before she could stop them. "I like you too." 

It was barely a whisper, but she knew his animal senses had picked up on it. His eyes widened before looking back at her, meeting calm amethyst eyes. "You do?" he asked in awe. 

She nodded, shifting her gaze to their entangled limbs. "I quite like this," she added, ignoring the heat rising to the apples of her cheeks. "Well, that's lucky for me, because I quite like this too," he replied before nuzzling his face in her neck, grinning against her skin. 

Raven's lips curved up into a smile and she closed her eyes, warm and happy. "Okay, I'm going to sleep for real this time," she deadpanned, but the smile in her voice betrayed he . Beast Boy only pulled her tighter to his chest. "I'll be here when you wake up," he assured with a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

"Goodnight, Beast Boy." "Goodnight, Rae."

Tomorrow, they would call the others and get the ship taken care of. But right now, nothing could have been better than waiting out the storm with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to hear your thoughts, so drop a review if you feel so inclined! :)


End file.
